The Unexpected
by SecretsOfaFanGirl
Summary: Slash: Harry decided to lose ties with the people he thought as friends to lessen the drama on his already chaotic life.But he didn't expect a stranger to claim him as his son. And that's where he decided that fate really has a very twisted sense of humor
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Disclaimer_: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. J.K. Rowling & Eric Kripke owns HP and Supernatural respectively. If I did I wouldn't be here, I'll be in UK shopping till I drop... literally. hehe

**SLASH/YAIO - Homophobes - please go away! :P**

_Summary_: Harry had enough of all the drama he's having right now. He decided to lose ties with the people he thought as friends to lessen his already chaotic life. But he didn't expect a stranger to claim him as his son after 15 years of looking for him. And that's where he decided that fate really has a very twisted hobby. "heh. You've just realized that just now?"

* * *

><p><span>~No More~<span>

**Harry POV**

I never thought that I'd feel awful attending Hogwarts, it wasn't the castle per se but rather the people in it. My very own best friend – ex best friend, Ron was being a bloody jealous git… again. But this time, sadly Hermione had taken his side. How many times do I have to explain myself to them, that I didn't enter my name on that bloody goblet? The nagging voice in my head that kept on saying that they're doing it on purpose isn't actually making things any better between us. Besides I am _Harry freaking Potter_, the boy-who-has-a-lot-of-titles-that-apparently-needs-a-lot-of-hyphens. Seriously! Just thinking about the hyphens is making me nauseous. Even dumblebee doesn't believe me, the least he can do is get me out of this absurd situation.

All this drama is making me sick. It can even rival to the idea of Filch having sex with Hagrid… Argh! Now I have to endure the taste of puke in my mouth, *pop* great I think I also popped a nerve.

But no more, I don't care what they think or do anymore… I guess what I am trying to say is that there's no longer Golden Trio from now on, whoop-dee-flippin'-doo. The idea itself almost brought a smile on my face… almost. Just thinking about all the things we've done together and deciding on ending it there, gave me a gut wrenching feeling.

But I can't take anymore drama in my life, having Voldemort is bad enough, and I don't want to wallow to much on self pity. What greatly annoyed me was that, it seems like everywhere I go, trouble comes along. He's like some annoying little brother who won't let go of me. Sigh. And the worst part is I am not even getting paid to be some protagonist in this twisted story. Sigh.

For 11 years I yearned for a friend, and for 4 years I thought I had one. Faster than you can say quidditch, they succeeded on ripping my heart out, eating it and dumping it on the bin. Gotten accepted in Hogwarts, I thought finally I have a chance, snort, how wrong was I. I should have listened to Malfoy.

I even gave up dreaming of having a family; the Dursley's made sure of that. Having them as one surely changes one's perspective on the idea of what a family is. Sure, the Weasley Family is a good lot, maybe except for Ron, that bloody git, but at least they love and care for each other, it's a dream family if you'd asked me. But the problem is they're not mine.

Then there comes Sirius, he's a nice bloke and all, convicted or not, but even my godfather can't find in himself to take me and run away from this cruel world. It's not like we can't live on another country, where no one can recognize him, and what's the use of glamour if you're not going to use it. Sigh. Seriously.

Is he, just like other people? Waiting for the big bad wolf to finally kill me. I love to think he isn't. But I don't know anymore.

I should have known better, I should have listened to the little part of me that keeps reminding me that family and I don't belong together… _I_ _just don't belong_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: heh. Don't know if I am doing a right thing on writing. Haha. This is my first time so don't be too harsh. lol. It's just that I had this idea and I would like to share it, but I am a little hesitant because English is not my first language. I do know how to speak it but when it comes to writing... well let's just say I can be a butcher. haha. I hope you'll like it, even though it's the just the first chappie :). Oh please, do review so that I'll know what I should do to make it better next time. Cheers!**

**_p.s._ whooo! That was angsty! Totally different from what I want it to turn out. Anyway, I replaced the old one with this I hope I fixed all the errors. I tried, but my brain is totally dried up. I think I have insomnia, so I can't really think smart. Lol. Again, thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, home

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Goodbye, home**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine. Just can't resist the slash bug.<strong>

**Non Beta'd: all mistakes are all mine *sobs*...**

* * *

><p>"It's finally over"<p>

Harry let out a tired sigh. Taking a step forward with his trembling feet, if it wasn't for Neville's hand reaching out and taking a firm hold of his arm, he would have probably fell head first towards the ground.

"Harry, you have to go to Madam Pomfrey. You're seriously hurt, come on" Neville half carried half supported Harry throughout their trip towards the Great Hall, or what was left of it.

Halfway through, Harry noticed that Neville was limping slightly "You know you're hurt too, right?" Harry asked.

Neville chuckled slightly "Wow Har, never thought of you to be observant", embarrassed by the fact he said it out loud, Harry blushed so hard that it added a throbbing pain to the migraine he was having. Just as Harry was about to say something smart, he stopped himself when he heard people talking just a few feet ahead of them. When they turned the last corner, Neville was pulled by his other arm toward an abandon alcove.

Seeing Neville and Harry's raised wand pointing at the intruder, said intruder tried to placate their nerves "Brats! Follow me" he coldly hissed.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell Severus, we thought you were a death eater!" Neville retorted. As they continued to follow their professor through what they knew was the direction towards the cold dungeons, Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville and tried to smother his snicker with his other hand.<p>

"Would you be quiet, we can't afford any more distraction as it is"

"But Harry –"

"and Neville" Harry added with a determined frown

"needs to see Madam Pomfrey, he's badly injured" Neville continued not even fazed by Harry's stubbornness.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'm not even surprise that what you call a brain can't even recall that I have adequate potions in my dungeons that can help both Harry and yourself of your little mishap. As I am, for the last 17 years, a potion master" Snape replied with a mocking tone. Thinking better of it Neville refrained himself to tell Snape put a sock on it, but he settled to what he thought was more likely put his life in less danger – he scoffed.

"While this is entertaining and all that, why are you bring us to your rooms Sev? As you can see I'm not in the mood for some threesome today" Harry said trying to lighten up the mood, but after he spotted Severus tensed he knew this wasn't going to end with a happy note. Severus opted to give them the silent treatment to further avoid the unpleasant conversation. When they reached the painting of the Countess Elizabeth Bathory, Severus muttered his password and ushered the two teenagers inside his room. Severus immediately made a beeline for the potions in his cupboard, handing it to Harry and Neville and waited for them to finish drinking. After a lot of grimacing and coughing, all five different potions, each are finally consumed. The two 17 years old boys looked a lot better. "Gosh, Sev you're the best!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus gave a little smirk "If you're finish sucking up, I have a very important matter to tell you" giving a sidelong glance to Neville, Severus continued "what I'm about to tell you is personal, and if you –"

"No, Nev will stay. I trust him" Neville smiled and reached for Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Severus let out a small sigh and a nod "What I am about to tell you is very important, so I need your full attention. I should not hear any words coming from both of you when I am talking, especially you Harry. Questions will be asked after I am finish, we don't have enough time therefore I won't be able to answer all of your questions" Severus gave Harry a death glare when he noticed that the boy was about to interrupt him right after his warning 'impertinent brat' "You both know that I am Harry's godfather, because of Lily's insistent. What you don't know about your parents Harry is that James is not your real father. I don't know the full details but I do remember Lily telling me that she got pregnant with by a man named Henry. I believe that's where you got your name Harrison. But I assure you Harry that James really loved you like you were his own son and he was also completely in love with your mother so he easily accepted the both of you into him home. I know you're shocked Harry, and probably despise me but please understand I learned that Dumbledore locked away this piece of information on my mind. And as embarrassing this is for me, I wasn't proficient in occlumency back then."

* * *

><p>Halfway through Severus' confession Neville noticed Harry's body was shaking. He can't believe what he was hearing at that moment; just the thought of what Severus just said, makes Neville want to weep for his love. But he knew that Harry needed him to be strong. 'But by Merlin it's hard to be strong when he's so unhappy'.<p>

* * *

><p>When Severus finished, he found the two young men engulf in a comforting hug. Seeing the two of them in such state made Severus thought twice of the second revelation he had to tell. After a few moments, Harry stopped trembling and was inhaling a handful of air to calm his nerves. "Harry, you have to ask your questions now. We don't have enough time."<p>

"Wh- What?" Harry asked breathlessly

"What's Harry's father's full name?" Neville asked instead.

"Forgive me, but I don't know if I am even aware of his full name" Severus answered.

"I don't understand" Harry frowned

"I can only see glimpse of the memories. I think by killing Dumbledore, weakened the block he had put on my mind, therefore I can only retrieve some of my memories. But even with my limited knowledge of the matter, I am still telling you this, because you have the right to know." Pausing for a minute, Severus let the information sink in to the two young men.

"The second problem I need to disclose to you is that you have to leave the Wizarding World."

1 –

2 –

3

"WHAT!? The fuck Severus! First you tell me I'm adopted and my father can be possibly alive and now you want me to leave? Are you finally sick of me? Is that it?!" Harry growled out.

"Harry –" Neville tried to reach Harry's shoulder but Harry just shrugged it off.

Facing Severus defiantly, Harry was completely caught off guard when Severus rose from his seat and engulfed him in a tight but surprisingly gentle hug. Harry immediately tensed when he felt Severus' hands encircled him.

"Silly boy" Severus whispered to Harry affectionately "I'll never get tired of you. I don't even know if that's even possible." Chuckling lightly when he felt Harry lean against him and encircled his own arms around Severus

"Then why?" Harry asked sadly. Extracting his hand around Harry Severus gripped his shoulders asking him silently to look him in the eyes

"Harrison, I am afraid Wizarding World is not safe for you anymore. I heard from a reliable source that Fudge is planning to capture you after you destroy Voldemort. I am afraid of what the Ministry will do to you, if they got a hold of you. We only got time because his spies are currently busy, thanks to what happened here." Severus unwrapped his hands around Harry's shoulders and reached one hand through his pocket and pulled out a small gold necklace with a pendant of an emerald snake with ruby eyes, which wrapped itself around a ruby lion with emerald eyes. Severus clasped the necklace around Harry's neck and looking at him with proud evident in his eyes.

"Sev, it's beautiful. Thank you!" Harry chocked up.

"You're welcome Harry. Don't ever remove it. It will keep you safe. Now you need to leave, you don't have enough time. Go to Gringotts, find and talk to Hammertooth. He'll explain the other details there." Pushing Harry and Neville to the floo in his room

"But Severus! What about you? They'll put you in Azkaban!"

"Tsk. Harry I am the Head of the Noble House of Slytherins for a reason. I am not incompetent." Severus crossed his arms on his chest, to make him look more intimidating.

"But will I see you again?" Harry asked, tearing up.

Looking at Harry fondly "Yes, you brat. You'll know when the time comes." giving Harry a kiss on his famous scar. "Take care of yourself, Harry. And remember _there are no evil people, just misguided actions_*"

"Neville" giving Neville a nod

"See you soon, Severus." Neville replied, giving his own wave.

"I'll see you soon, Sev. I promise" Harry assured, putting a small sad smile on Severus face.

Neville took Harry's hand and shouted "Gringotts"…

Leaving Severus alone in his dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>*I got that from Google, tried searching for some badass quote and I wasn't disappointed. So basically that quote wasn't mine.<strong>

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for taking me forever to update, I guess the best reason to explain my absence is simply because of the little thing we call 'life'. I hope I don't need to elaborate because I'm assuming all of my readers have one, but if I'm wrong I just hope you lot don't sparkle. Haha! I know twilight joke *palmfaced* anywaaayyy… I hope this one is better than the first. Oh! There was also a comment that it was short enough to be considered as a 'drabble', so I thought of a brilliant idea and decided that it was more of a prologue than a chapter *teehee*. And thank you so, so much to those who reviewed, if it weren't for you I wouldn't update at all, and special mention to those who gave out advices, thanks loves. I learned my lesson and some of the things pointed out were nothing new to me. I even have a friend who just looks at me exasperated every time I let her read my essays, because of my wrong use of tenses. Lol! But this doesn't mean that from now on I won't make mistakes every now and then especially with run-on sentences. Gosh, don't get me started on those haha! So that's it thank for reading, sweeties! Hope you liked this one. Remember reviews are love! And if you have any more advices I'll gladly read them! Just no flames pls. take care!**

**PS. you might be a little shock at how fast Severus reveals everything to harry. And the reason of that (if you didn't catch on) is because they don't have enough time to chit chat because of the impending trouble. so if you thought that Severus is a heartless bastard it is because he is. haha. I know I did him a little OOC here but I'll try to stick with the original as much as possible. :)**

**PPS. Sorry I changed the chapter again. I hope this one is better. I got an awesome review from Rosie. Thank you! I am actually thinking of doing this in the first place. But I got lazy and reading your review I decided to edit the chapter. Thanks again. **


End file.
